Blue boy bunny
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'The adorable plushie rabbit'.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Blue boy bunny**

 **Clarissa Rivers show her dad the new blue plushie rabbit that her mom gave her.**

"Daddy, look, mom gave me a new bunny." Clarissa.

"That's cute, girl. Have you named it yet?" says Caleb.

"Yeah. He's a boy and I named him Mini Caleb after you." says Clarissa.

"Oh, really? Nice. Thanks, Issa." says Caleb.

"He's very cool and he will be Mini Hanna's boyfriend." says Clarissa.

"I understand. He looks sweet. I'm glad you've named him in honor of me." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Clarissa.

20 minutes later.

Clarissa is in her room, playing with Mini Hanna and Mini Caleb.

She put the two plushies so it looks like they kiss each other.

She pretend that the bunnies are alive.

In Clarissa's imaginary world, Mini Hanna and Mini Caleb are talking.

"Am I cute?" says Mini Hanna.

"Yeah, adorable." says Mini Caleb.

They kiss each other.

"Awww! So sweet." says Clarissa.

"Yay!" says Mini Hanna and Mini Caleb.

"So, are you guys happy?" says Clarissa.

"Absolutely. We're happy." says Mini Caleb.

Mini Hanna kiss Mini Caleb on his soft left bunny ear.

"You love me?" says Mini Caleb.

"I do. You're awesome." says Mini Hanna.

"It's cute that you two are in love." says Clarissa.

"Issa, what's up?" says Hanna as she enter the room.

"Hi, mom. Playing with my bunnies." says Clarissa.

"Awww! That's sweet." says Hanna.

"Bunnies are in love." says Clarissa.

"Cute." says Hanna. "Do you like your new blue bunny?"

"Yeah, he's awesome." says Clarissa.

"I'm glad you think, girl. And it's so sweet that Mini Hanna love him as well. He will be a wonderful boyfriend for her." says Hanna.

"They've kissed." says Clarissa.

"Good, but make sure they don't rush things." says Hanna.

"Yes, mom." says Clarissa.

"Nice." says Hanna and then leave the room.

"That was my mom." says Clarissa.

"Yeah." says Mini Caleb. "Issa, your mommy's sweet."

"I know. Mom's so cool." says Clarissa.

"Very true." says Mini Caleb.

"Yay!" says Mini Hanna.

Mini Caleb gives Mini Hanna a kiss.

"Awww! So nice." says Mini Hanna.

"I love you." says Mini Caleb.

"And I love you. You're the best." says Mini Hanna.

Mini Caleb and Mini Hanna dance a little.

"So cute!" says Clarissa.

"Issa, is it okay that I love Mini Hanna?" says Mini Caleb.

"Yes, of course. I think you are very cute together." says Clarissa.

"Yay!" says Mini Hanna.

"Awww! You are such cute funny bunnies." says Clarissa as she hug Mini Hanna and Mini Caleb.

"And you are amazing!" says Mini Caleb and Mini Hanna.

Mini Caleb starts to sing in his cute plush bunny voice.

 _ **Plushie rabbit, is what I am.**_

 _ **I am a little cutie one.**_

 _ **Happy and sweet, me trying to be.**_

 _ **Soft plushie fur, on me.**_

 _ **Fun everyday. That's what I want.**_

 _ **I am very happy.**_

 _ **Mini Hanna is who I love.**_

 _ **She is super cute.**_

"Awww! Cutie song." says Mini Hanna.

"Thanks, girlie." says Mini Caleb.

"Awww! Me love you!" says Mini Hanna with her cute plushie smile.

"I love you, cutie." says Mini Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Mini Hanna.

"Cute." says Clarissa with an adorable smile.

Mini Caleb sing again.

 _ **Plushie rabbit, is what I am.**_

 _ **I am a little cutie one.**_

 _ **Happy and sweet, me trying to be.**_

 _ **Soft plushie fur, on me.**_

 _ **Fun everyday. That's what I want.**_

 _ **I am very happy.**_

 _ **Mini Hanna is who I love.**_

 _ **She is super cute.**_

"Cute song." says Clarissa.

"Yeah, sweet and nice." says Mini Caleb.

The next day.

"Awww! Mini Caleb." says Clarissa in joy as she gives Mini Caleb a hug.

"Me want a hug too." says Mini Hanna.

Clarissa gives Mini Hanna a hug.

"Aww, girlie!" says Mini Caleb as he gives Mini Hanna a kiss on her soft left bunny ear.

"Awww, bunny boy!" says Mini Hanna with a very cute smile.

"You are both the best bunnies ever!" says Clarissa.

"Thanks, Issa!" says a happy Mini Caleb.

Mini Caleb wave his bunny ears in sweet joy.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
